The New Light
by Vanilla and Mint
Summary: "The truth is, Kagami-kun is soft despite his scary look."."BARK!"."Get that dog away from me!". Typo Edited.


Kuroko no basuke is not mine. This fic contains spoiler.

Some of Kuroko's words belong to the author of the manga and the translator.

This isn't beta-ed so forgive my grammatical mistakes.

* * *

**"I guess, against sheer skill, just cooperation isn't enough to win."**

**"The one who can beat me, is myself."  
**

**"I promise you, we'll defeat Aomine-kun."  
**

**"Then, let's do it. And wake him up from his dreams."  
**

**"Kuroko. You don't need to pass to me."  
**

It's all a lie, isn't it. In the end, you just played by yourself.**  
**

* * *

A loud crack echoed through the empty gym. A footsteps and a squeak of the shoes filled the silent of the night. Another sound of a ball being dribbled desperately added more noises to made the night noisy enough. "Why?" a small voice, barely above a whisper, asked to one in particular. More like asking the person who let the question itself.

A male with light blue hair, slumped again the cold tile of the gym. His face wet with sweat, and tears that keep rolling out from the corner of his closed eyes. The ball was far away from him, bounced repeatedly before stopped after made an impact with the wall.

His legs were tired, and barely could supported the weight of his body. His hand was sweaty and shaking. Not to mention a few scratched here and there on his body from falling to the floor, or collided with the bench. He tried to stood, but his tired legs were giving up, and he fell on his right side.

"Why can't I be more stronger?"

* * *

**I want to be more stronger.**

**I want to show them that team work is much worth rather that play by yourself.**

**What should I do?**

**In the end, the person I trust the most, became one like 'them'.**

**I need to be more stronger.**

**Kagami-kun. Aomine-kun.**

**Everyone.**

**What should I do?**

* * *

"Who did this?" a girl with short hair pointed to a crack on the wall. She glared to all of her teammates. Wanting an explanation of what happened to the poor and innocent gym wall, that now decorated with a small crack and stained with dried blood.**  
**

"Kan-toku." she let out a surprised gasp and turned to see the culprit whose surprised her. The light blue haired man stand there behind her. Oh, how she want to tackle that boy and wrestled him until his bone's cracked. But her eyes softened at the bandage that wrapped on the said boy's right palm.

"It was you, right, Kuroko-kun?" she asked, concerned at the injury on her fellow teammate's palm. He only answered with a nod, though. "What did you do, Kuroko-kun?" she pulled the boy to the bench and rummaged her bag to find any medical kit. This boy isn't treated his wounds properly. She knew that.

"It's fine, Kan-toku. I'll fix the wall later." he bowed and disappeared behind the door. Not even giving her a chance to replied.

"What's wrong with him?" Kagami approached his coach while still dribbling the ball. He grunted under his breath, and decided to ignore it while picking up his bottle filled water, and took a huge gulp from it.

Sure, he noticed that lately Kuroko acting strangely. Like rarely attended their morning practices, and at the next day he came back with slight injuries on his hands or legs. He isn't get bullied, Kagami know that. The lack of his presence barely made him stood out among the crowds. The boy isn't that clumsy to tripped over until he got that injuries. At least Kagami never saw him tripped so often.

Well, it's not like it is his busines. The guy who talk much about coöperating and made them lose in the match against Touou isn't worth-. Wait, what was he thinking? He slapped his own cheek because his stupidity. Yes, last time, he do mentioned about coöperation is useless. And he realized it. It shattering Kuroko's feeling. "What have I done." he growled before stormed out of the gym. Heignored all the shouts that calling his name. He must apologize, fast. Before it's too late.

"Kuroko, you bastard." the truth is, he was the one who should be called bastard. He tore away Kuroko's hope on him. He shattered all Kuroko's faith on him. He crumbled every single of Kuroko's feelings and made him down. He is Kuroko's light, the one who could make Kuroko as a shadow more stronger.

Aomine was right, his light is too dim. It will never pull out Kuroko's true potential. But that doesn't stopping the smaller boy to keep believing in him. The loss against Touou already made Kuroko sad, he must've realized it sooned. And then, he said those taboo things about no need to cooperate at the smaller boy.

"I'm a worst partner."

**You took it to wrong, Kuroko. It's a words to make our trust and cooperation get stronger. We need more than cooperation. You can't play by yourself. I know. You teach me that way. So get back to your senses, goddammit!**

* * *

"Kuroko!"

"Kagami-kun?"

WHACK.

"What was that for?"

"For being stupid and act by your own thoughts. You dumbass."

"Aren't you a Bakagami? You're the one who made me like this."

JAB.

"Urgh! I'm sorry, okay? You misunderstood it!"

"I see."

"One on one with me."

THWACK.

"What was that for again! Dammit Kuroko! Stop hitting me!"

"You know that I will never win, Kagami-kun."

"Then, at least, try to win, you idiot."

"You're the idiot one, Bakagami-kun."

"OOOI!"

* * *

"Kagami-kun. I'm sorry, I lied to you." the paler of the two opened up a conversation. Both of them were tired because of their match earlier. They're drenched in sweat, and Kagami's uniform is no where to be found after he tossed it somewhere.

When he got no response from the redhead beside him, he decided to continue. "During my time in middle school, I got my sixth man uniform." he said,shoulders slumped down and face hidden on his arms.

"I know, you were the trumph card of the 'Generation of Miracles'." the redhead responded plainly, he stood and dust off his pants before stared at the man below him.

"That wasn't quite right. The position was entrusted to me, but I wasn't trusted." a pause. "No, more specifically, I lost their trust."

Kagami stared at the smaller male below him with confusion. How could he not be trusted?

"In the first year, I was just a normal player with no advantages. Only at the second year I got on the bench with the sixth number." Kagami could heard how shaky the pale boy's voice sounded right now. It was rare to see this guy lost his calmness.

"At the time, I think they still trusted me." Kuroko ran a han through his sky blue locks. His eyes pained. The more further he told Kagami about his past, and the reason why's he chose the redhead, the more Kagami with hate him.

"But, everyone evolved like Aomine-kun. And their trust decreased." but he must continue. There's no backing up. "That's because the more they evolved, the more they came to just trust in theirselves." he was aware that his shoulders are trembling.

"In the last seconds of crucial game, the pass to me didn't come. They decided it by themselves." he stood, swaying a bit but managed to balanced himself by grabbed the fence behind him. "So, the truth is, it didn't have to be you."

**"I just want them to acknowledge my way of basket ball by making use of you."**

Silence.

"Don't tell me about that shit!" the taller man ruffled Kuroko's hair rather harshly. "It's okay if you just making use of me, I will keep trusting on you." he grinned from ear to ear.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko felt his eyes were wet, and a tear sliding down to his cheek freely. "Thank you." he closed his eyes and smiled. He was glad, he had Kagami by his side. He trusted him, and Kagami trust him back.

* * *

"E-eh! Kuroko, don't cry!"

"I'm not crying."

"You're lying, you bastard!"

"I'm not."

"Whatever. Let's go to Maji, I'm hungry. Vanilla milkshake? My treat."

"Kagami-kun is soft, despite his scary look."

"I take that back, pay the milkshake by yourself."

"Kagami-kun never good with jokes."

"Shut up."

* * *

**Hey, Kuroko. I will make sure to beat all the Generation of Miracles member and wake them to their senses. That's my promise to you.**

* * *

This idea kinda popped out of my mind after a read the manga again. LOL.**  
**

Reviews?


End file.
